


迷迭香

by MrMarauder



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMarauder/pseuds/MrMarauder
Summary: 他们最后还是没有把持住（。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是旧文搬运，从Lof因为各种你懂的原因被屏蔽而丢过来的陈年老肉了。就，这么久了我也还不会写肉，所以一年前就更别提了……所以大家意思意思……就好。

*你的嘴角/微微上翘/性感得无可救药*

 

当飞机降落在机场的时候Bradley拉开舷窗，因为突然变强的光线他不得不稍微眯起眼睛才能勉强看清窗外景象。虽然此时天气晴朗阳光正好，但从零星被安置在每个停机坪附近歪歪倒倒的疑似雪人和正轻轻反光的地面看来，这也不过飞雪初霁而已。他露出一个发自内心的微笑伸着懒腰，然后缓缓起身。

终于回到家的感觉棒透了。Bradley心情高涨的一边往外走一边打开手机。运营商的欢迎语震完之后正准备塞进兜里却意外的感受到了一条短信冲了进来。他疑惑的点亮屏幕，看到信息来源的瞬间全身一颤，呼吸像是被一片时光悄然夺走。

界面很快又暗了下去，Bradley停在原地。他紧紧的握着手机，看上去像是被From Colin·Morgan的字样惊得动弹不能。

 

 

*软性的饮料/上升的气泡/我将对你的喜好一瓶装全喝掉*

 

“因为离开太久连路都不记得了？”一脸灿烂的Colin看到他的第一句话语调轻松，“我以为你至少懂得认路标。”

这是好事。Bradley在心里可怜巴巴的对自己说，至少这么久不见他比杂志的照片看着帅气多了。于是Bradley走上前一步勉强露出一个笑容。

“我只是...太惊讶了一时没有反应过来，”但似乎有什么不对劲，他抽了抽鼻子，思考了一下才反应过来，“你喝了酒？！”

Colin老实的点头然后扬起手中的手机，“我今天才在推特上看到你的消息，开始还以为你不回来过圣诞了。”

他的北爱口音因为酒精原因越发浓重的摊开在空气中，蘸着这几句话让Bradley的某些记忆突然鲜明了起来。许多画面混乱的掠过思绪，他拼命摇头想要甩掉它们，毕竟现在回忆往昔是一件非常不合时宜的事。他把坐在驾驶座的Colin拔出来连抱带架的塞到了副驾驶位上然后轻叹一口气，绕到后备箱安置好自己的行李才从司机的车门外钻进来。

“看在上帝的份上，你竟然自己一个人开车！”他扭动车钥匙，引擎随之发出低沉的轰鸣声，“你喝醉了！”

“我没，我没醉，我只喝了一点点——”Colin颤抖着手指在空中比划，拇指食指间堪堪留了一条缝隙，“就这么点，我还没醉....你怎么...”

Bradley无奈摇头，一脚踩下油门的时候意外发现自己甚至没怎么想潜意识里就跳出了对方的家的位置。汽车划破黑夜安静的潜行过一条条街道最后停在一个被白色木栅栏围住的花园前，他抬起手刹轻轻敲打着方向盘，半偏过头有些好笑地注视着已经瘫倒在椅子上的Colin。后者还没到半路就睡着了，Bradley把车在路边停了一下给他披上外套才继续往回开。而现在，四周游曳在昏沉黑暗里，只留月光轻柔的掉落在Colin的半边脸上，深邃的眼廓拦截了部分皎白打下一块阴影。Bradley悲哀的发现，即便目光终于能够放肆的随意停留在自己思念了那么久的脸上，但他却没办法从对方微张的唇瓣和小刷子一样抖动的睫毛中挪开。

 

 

*想象不到/如此心跳/你的一切都想要*

 

那是毒药。

一如多年之前的那个夜。被自己压抑了几年的记忆纷纷扰扰的从水底探出头，然后像是沸腾了一样咕嘟咕嘟的拼命冒泡。接连不断迷蒙的吻，指尖划在掌心中若有若无的圆，配合姿势变化而仰头露出的脖颈，用合适力道撕扯皮肤留下的鲜明牙印，跟随着节拍带出淫靡水声的律动。Bradley不妙的察觉到下半身已经硬了。他心虚的把Colin从椅子里抱出来企图让两人相安无事的过完这个晚上。开始一切都还算顺利，直到他把Colin的外套解掉安置到床上并盖好被子准备离开的时候，有什么东西扯住了他的衣角。

Bradley低头，发现那竟然是对方的手。他正准备拽回自己衣服的时候Colin的声音幽幽的响了起来。

“Bradley。”

他被吓得猛地抬头，力道之大让他都怀疑自己的下巴有没有脱臼。Colin瞪大了眼睛回看他。

他们惊讶的发现，彼此的瞳孔都深邃宛如星空。

 

 

*你的唇膏鲜艳讨好 一股自信的骄傲*

 

“Colin，”他结结巴巴的解释，表情像是被当场逮住的贼，“我只是...我只是...只是送你回来而已...”

“明明是我去接你的，”Colin阴郁的撇着嘴，“怎么反了。”

“因为你喝醉了。”动作熟悉的可怕，Bradley目不转睛的盯住他的唇恍惚想，Colin总有办法让自己失神。

“不我没有，”他反驳，眼睛像是蒙上了一层雾，“开车之前我已经吐过了。”

“吐了还出门？！”Bradley皱眉，心脏一抽一抽的跳，“我真是感动，你这么关心我——”

他剩下的话在对上Colin的眼眸后被烧成了一团灰落回肚子里，脑海中跳出来的却是那句多年前被自己嗤笑过的话。那时候还是夏天，他们穿着戏服躲到树荫底下掏出手机浏览网页上粉丝的信息，然后他看到某一集的截图，是他们俩互相对望的画面，底下配了一行小字。

你的虹膜中是星辰大海。

Bradley当时只是对此稍稍扬起嘴角，换来一群探班粉丝歇斯底里的尖叫和闪光灯不断。而现在他注视着Colin湿润的灰蓝色眼眸鬼使神差的觉得这句话美的过分。

被盯住的人却毫无自觉的眨了眨眼，“今晚留下？”

警钟回响，Bradley近乎恐慌的想要后退，但出于某种不可抗拒的原因失败了。他眼下能办到的仅仅是站在原地费力的深呼吸。

“不，Col，我觉得我最好还是...”

他说不下去了。Colin刚刚翻了一个身，内衬底下露出好看的锁骨。见鬼，他的生理需求还没满足，这是在逼他犯罪。

“不...”Bradley呢喃着，然而实际上他并不知道自己在说什么，“最好别...”

Colin没说话，只是松掉了对方的衣角。Bradley愣了一下，模模糊糊的思索着是不是应该趁这个机会顺理成章的道句晚安然后离开，可他张了张嘴，却发不出任何声音，更别提见鬼的回家了，连抬起脚都做不到。世界在旋转，神经被彻底策反背叛了理智，空余下混乱的大脑兀自疯狂转动着发出违背情理的指令，而自己真就像一根愚蠢的木头杵在Colin面前，看着他的眼睛，脑子里却带出关于星空的回忆，漫天银白漂浮在离头顶不到一条手臂距离的地方，但怎样都抓不到。

结果对方不满的抿嘴垂下视线，沉默一秒却突然毫无预警的直接伸手拽过衣领把自己拉近。在他能反应过来之前，两个人的嘴唇已经结结实实的撞在了一起。

见鬼，去他妈的理智，去他妈的把持，当他终于知道正在发生什么了之后Bradley心里的那团火炸成一团烟花，他已经飞起来了。Colin饱满的唇没有多少技术性可言的磨擦着自己的，他思念了几年的触觉，那份强烈到几乎要自燃的感情，那些在阳光下熠熠发光的慢镜头笑容，全部变成疯长的水草毫无条理的胡乱缠满自己的心脏不留一丝缝隙。

 

*你随风飘扬的笑/有迷迭香的味道/语带薄荷味的撒娇/对我发出恋爱的讯号*

 

Bradley反攻为主的吻回去，用舌头撬开对方的牙关一路攻城略地，近似饥渴的挨个舔过Colin的每一颗牙齿而发出渍渍的水声。Colin满意的用鼻子叹息了一声。他们的舌尖像是调戏一般互相追逐着，直到耗干口腔里的空气才分开，唇齿间带出一条银色的丝线。

Bradley觉得自己不能控制的脸红了。他用上所有毅力阻止自己扑上去，狠狠的把让自己大半夜兴奋得不能自已的罪魁祸首压在身体下发出断断续续的呻吟——

“Brad，”Colin透过他的眼睛对上他的灵魂微微喘着气问，“你今晚要留下吗。”

不可以。不要。但是思念像一把针，戳得自己到处发痛。

“你喝醉了，”Bradley俯下身说，他们只隔了一份交换呼吸的距离，语气是几年来从未有过的温柔，“Col， 你已经喝醉了。”

没有答话，连喘气声都停了下来。Colin像是没听到他说话一样只是看着他，表情微微带上了仿佛下一秒就会被流年冲走消失不见的急迫。Bradley看着他，终于觉得旋转的世界也慢慢减速止住，像是被空气拦截着摒住呼吸直到灰蓝色一点一点充斥满他的意识空间。

莫名浮上两个字坠落。但也是单程道，走得如此心甘情愿。

“既然你醉了。”他说，然后像是下定了决心似的，慢镜头印上了Colin的嘴唇。

 

 

*烛火在燃烧/有某种情调/眼神失焦了几秒/关于你的舞蹈/你慵懒的扭动着腰/受不了*

 

屋子里的气温渐渐变得异常的高，气氛中弥散开越来越浓的色情意味。Bradley手脚并用的爬上床，过程中他甚至没有停止亲吻Colin。然后这个吻开始下移，从唇齿到下巴，细细密密的落在对方白暂的脖颈上，轻轻啃咬着喉结，顺着动脉的走向一路向下，沿着锁骨留下淡淡的牙痕，直到他的吻遭到了衣服的阻挡。

Bradley嘶哑着嗓音抱怨了一句。他毫无章法的撕扯了一会儿才把碍事的衬衣胡乱解掉。上半身忽然暴露在空气中的Colin忍不住吸了一口气。

“Hey，hey，”Bradley如愿以偿的把脑袋贴着对方的心脏部位，金发随意的散落在胸前，他从喉咙深处发出沉沉的气音，“Hey Col，take it easy。”

Colin闭着眼泄出一声压抑的呻吟，他的胸腔微微震动。Bradley把手掌覆盖在他心脏的位置，恶意的让他的乳头从自己右手食指和中指间露出来，然后扭动手腕不重不轻的摩擦带过敏感点。

“嗯...Brad...”Colin被刺激得像是一摊水软在床上喘息，求饶一般闭上眼睛皱眉呢喃。他的手无意识的搂过对方的脖子，Bradley就被Colin顺理成章的拽着压低了身体。两人的阴茎蹭在一起，出乎意外的都已经硬了，但非常不幸的是这之间甚至隔了四层布料。

“见鬼。”Bradley诅咒了一句，干脆的把自己的裤子和内裤一并扯下，他的阴茎因为终于得到伸展空间而直接弹跳出来色情满满的拍打在Colin大腿内侧，他被刺激得渴望的呻吟了一声，手从脖子一寸寸向上挪动，食指绕着圈缠住了Bradley的几根头发。Bradley把对方的小动作收进心里，他扬开一个邪魅的笑，然后再次下压。Colin因为紧贴的肌肤害羞得不停扭动。

“Brad...嗯Brad...”Colin在喘息的间隙小声喊，脸涌上了一层潮红，就算此时是深夜时分也能看得很清楚，“你在..做什么...”

“你。”Bradley简洁有力的粗声回答。他腾出一只手沿着Colin的人鱼线往下直到伸进内裤里握住对方的阴茎却又按兵不动，心血来潮地把另一只手犯规的盖在对方的眼睛上。Colin因为这个举动有些不安的掐住Bradley的脖子，他拼命的想摆脱掉对方的手无奈Bradley似乎铁了心不打算给他这个机会，而Colin疯狂抖动的眼皮引得睫毛也不住的颤抖，细细长长的触感投印在Bradley的手掌心，这份骚动导火索一样顺着每根血管飞跑，光速蔓延了全身，最后成功点燃了Bradley的大脑，思维在火光冲天中被炸得一塌糊涂。

他嘶哑着嗓子骂了一声，把遮住Colin皮肤的衣服全部脱了下来。因为身体突然暴露在冷空气中被剥光的人打了一个冷战，Bradley温柔的欺身盖在他身上，垂下头在耳边轻声吐气，“Col，我一直都很想你。”

一阵沉默。手掌下方才还在疯狂抖动的睫毛停住，像是认命一样发出一声悠长的叹息。

“我也是，”他小声说，更像是在自言自语，“我也是。”

然后Colin主动吻住Bradley。

 

*你优雅的像一只猫/动作轻逸的围绕/爱的甜味蔓延发酵/暧昧来的刚好*

 

接下来的事情进行得如此自然，就像在剧组中每一幕拍完后他们会寻找追逐捉住彼此的目光一样，以至于产生一种这件事每天都会发生的错觉。Bradley的手指试探着伸入Colin的后穴又抽出来，然后他把阴茎放在对方菊花外色情的打着转，恶意的就是不进去。

“Brad你...”Colin被折磨的不住的喘着气，“还在...等...些...什么...”

对方的眼睛里已经积蓄了点点泪珠，挂在睫毛上不住的晃动，像是要掉落下来却依旧执著地附在上面。Bradley低吼一声，挺腰把自己送了进去。Colin的体内温度偏高，但却舒服得无可救药。他压下不顾一切把Colin干到全身发软连呻吟都没有力气的念头，辛苦的忍耐着直到阴茎缓慢伸入，再抽出，再急不可耐的闯进来，直到他撞在Colin的内壁某个点上，对方全身一抖发出一声让Bradley整个人全身酥软的喘息。

他露出一个了然于心的笑容。Bradley耐心了许多。他降低了速度，只是慢慢的来回律动，Colin睫毛上的泪珠终于因为眼睛猛的睁开而被甩了下来。

“Brad，”Colin对上他际蓝的眸子，是Merlin在某个晚宴中身着夸张华服注视仿佛在发光的王子Arthur的神情，身边穿着繁复奢侈礼裙的公主们在他的眼里都是漂浮的虚影，只有自己撩开金色细碎刘海的动作嵌在他的视线里，灼热得像是雕刻了华丽金色龙纹杯里的毒酒，在灿眼灯光里荡漾开一圈波纹，“来吧，现在。”

Bradley低头，庄重的吻在Colin的眼睛上。他在参杂了不满和舒服的呻吟里一点点加速，直到最后像是在疯狂冲刺，疯狂的进入，抽出，强烈的感情排山倒海的冲出来，沉浸了流年的思念催使着他加快速度，带上了色彩的性事，染浸整个房间的死心塌地。整张床都随着节奏抖动起来。Colin在Bradley的疯狂中闭上眼睛紧紧拽住床单，像是要被洪流冲散的小舟，随时都要沿着水流来到一个弘壮瀑布的边上，跟着他自愿掉落上千尺距离。他在巨大的快感下丢盔弃甲的断断续续喊Bradley的名字，彻彻底底是一副将要溺水之人抱紧了浮木的样子。

那份唯一的感情。他们在高潮即将到来的时候亲吻，如同世界末日之前卸下一切心里负担安心迎接死亡的情侣。然后Bradley倒在Colin旁边，他伸出手揽住他，拉近，紧紧抱在怀里，冲着耳朵吐气。

“晚安，睡个好觉。我爱你。”

他们昏昏沉沉睡去，嘴角微扬，像初见时候的模样。

 

*预兆/气氛微妙/因为爱你我挣倒*

END


End file.
